1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle ride type vehicle in which a vehicle body frame includes a head pipe supporting a steering handlebar in a steerable manner, a pair of left and right main frames extending downwardly and rearwardly from the head pipe, a pair of left and right pivot frames extending downwardly from rear ends of the main frames, a pair of left and right seat rails provided to extend rearwardly continuously from the rear ends of the main frames or upper ends of the pivot frames and a cross member including a shock absorber supporting portion supporting an upper end of a rear shock absorber unit. The cross member connects together the rear ends of the pair of left and right main frames or the upper ends of the pair of left and right pivot frames. An engine main body of an internal combustion engine is mounted on the vehicle body frame below the main frames in a side view. An intake system includes an air cleaner arranged behind the cross member and a throttle body inserted between the air cleaner. The intake port of the engine main body is connected to the engine main body in such a manner so as to have a straddling portion curved in a shape convex upward to straddle the cross member and also the shock absorbing supporting portion together from above. A fuel injection valve arranged in front of the cross member, is provided to the intake system.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222078 discloses an intake system for motorcycle in which an intake pipe connecting a throttle body and an air cleaner is formed to curve in such a manner so as to straddle, from above, a cross member connecting upper ends of a pair of left and right pivot frames. A fuel injection valve is provided to the intake pipe connecting the throttle body and a cylinder head.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-137428 discloses a structure in which a first fuel injection valve is attached to a throttle body and a second fuel injection valve is provided to an intake system on an upstream side of the throttle body in order to improve the output of an internal combustion engine.
In order to improve the output of the internal combustion engine, the aforementioned saddle ride type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222078 may be modified with a second fuel injection valve attached to the intake system behind the cross member as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-137428, in addition to the fuel injection valve provided to the intake system in front of the cross member. However, since a part of the intake system is configured to straddle the cross member from above, the above modification has a problem that it is difficult to arrange the second fuel injection valve behind the cross member while improving an air intake efficiency.